Crying Lightning
by TalkingOwlsProductions
Summary: After the tense moment at Derek's place, Isaac found himself in need of a friend. Where was he to go after his Alpha had so suddenly dismissed him? The only other one of his kind was fellow mate Scott and after arriving unexpectedly at his home, Isaac begins to feel oddly drawn to him in a way he never before had experienced. You may need a dictionary to read some of this. Enjoy!


**Crying Lightning**

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," the words quivered out of Isaac's mouth.

Scott was startled at the sight of his teammate in his doorway. He put down his pencil and quickly forgot about his maths homework. Isaac stood erect in front of him, his clothing soaked with a mixture of rain and perspiration.

"What's up?" Scott exclaimed with an air of surprise and tension.

Though Isaac and Scott had been on better terms, memories of the past still poisoned their relations.

"...Uh...I sorta need a place to crash for the night," Isaac shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Mmm...sure," Scott replied. "You alright?"

"Yeah I am fine," Isaac answered.

Naturally, this didn't fool Scott. Ever since 'the change,' Scott had been blessed with senses that could pierce the greatest of disguises. Scott noticed that Isaac seemed to have many faces, never really displaying his true self.

Isaac tossed his backpack on the floor and made a motion to Scott's bathroom with the intent to fully dry himself off.

As he did this, Isaac could feel Scott's warm brown eyes scan him.

"Mind if I dry off?" Isaac murmured, grabbing one of Scott's blue towels.

"Yeah... go for it," Scott replied, getting up and taking out a shirt from his drawer.

All of the time in the locker room showers spent together had resulted in both knowing each other's bodies fairly well. Though Scott was not sexually attracted to males, it was inevitable that after a while he would at least check out other males.

Scott supposed it was a pride thing. In his pursuit to get Allison, he always wanted to make sure that his potential competition was lacking in certain attributes.

Since 'the change,' Scott had become the 'King' of the locker room, hosting a myriad of robust genetic displays. Because Isaac also underwent 'the change,' Scott had been sure to pay his teammate extra attention.

Scott grabbed a shirt that would fit his large, toned body and a pair of gym himself onto his bed, Scott knew that completing his maths homework would be a futile endeavor.

Isaac changed in front of Scott; as they did this on a daily basis during practice, Scott thought nothing of it. Isaac disrobed with a somewhat blank stare on his face. His grey eyes, which normally danced with an air of mysteriousness, were now empty, almost as if the fire of life had succumbed to the ice queen that haunted Isaac's heart.

As the boys settled in for bed, Scott could sense a growing tension between them. Though Isaac still appeared to be in a daze, his body seemed to glow. Even his scent, normally a spiced melody, seemed to grow into the strong scent of a musky forest after rain. The scent was also laced with a subtle dash of something sweet that made Scott's mouth drip with desire.

Isaac plopped on the bed; the shirt Scott gave him conformed perfectly to his solid god-like pecs. As these thoughts penetrated Scott's mind, he couldn't quite grasp why he was having such intense feelings for Isaac.

First off, Isaac was male and second off, he was stuck with Cupid's arrow the first time his eyes discovered Allison. Nethertheless, Scott felt a strong pull towards Isaac's glowing persona.

Nestling himself within Scott's sleeping quarters, Isaac buried himself in Scott's pillow attempting to slumber.

The tension in the air was thick with animalistic instinct. Scott gazed upon Isaac's body with a hunger not even Aphrodite herself could satisfy.

Before he knew it, Scott's dick stood erect and at the ready for an assault on Isaac's innocence.

"Are you asleep?" Scott muttered, his body twitching with desire. Isaac rolled over, his eyes glazed with the same soulless presence as before.

"Of course not," Isaac whispered. His body glowed with such an intensity that Scott could not merely contain himself for one more moment. Scott glanced down at Isaac's 'area' to find some movement. It aroused him.

The air in the entire room changed to a smouldering sweet scent, enticing Scott. It was in this instance that Scott made his move, pinning Isaac to the bed. Isaac responded with surprise, yet he remained calm as if he was willing Scott to show the domineering force he held within.

Isaac's body was teeming with excitement as Scott pinned Isaac's arms behind him. As though Eros himself was in the room, the mood quickly turned into an intense fever of succulent yearning.

Scott's eyes grew with the prepubescent power that resided in him as he gleefully ripped off Isaac's shirt. Isaac moaned and timidly removed Scott's shirt as if beckoning for permission. Scott's brown and tender body, now exposed to the air, unleashing the animal within.

With the barrier between them now broken, Isaac's body gleamed with the promise of paradise that put Allah's promise to shame.

Scott maintained a mounting position over the Beta wolf. As a result, Isaac's wolfish instincts took over attempting to thwart Scott's dominance.

Sensing the danger of Isaac's impending change, Scott quickly unleashed an onslaught of passion, kissing Isaac on the lips. Scott's tongue darted into Isaac's mouth.

To Isaac's surprise, his body reacted, conveying a willingness to allow Scott's dominance. Isaac's penis stood erect, only now revealing the full capability of a werewolf's gift. Engorged and wet from arousal, Isaac's body did what Isaac could not do himself and sacrificed itself to Scott McCall.

As if his body was playing in a cosmic symphony, it conformed to Scott's domineering pose. Isaac could feel Scott's body responding. As a hard body part started penetrating his shorts, Scott smirked and hurriedly ripped off Isaac's shorts, exposing a pair of tight briefs that perfectly displayed Isaac's hard and throbbing membrane.

"Damn," Scott muttered just above a whisper.

Isaac moaned in response. With his legs propping himself up, Isaac was ready to accept the full force of Scott's power. Scott ripped off his own pants using his extended claws, allowing the animal impulse inside to take command. Isaac gazed upon Scott's plaid boxers. Even though they did not conform around his throbbing dick, he could tell that Scott was hard and was ready to demonstrate the full power of an Alpha.

Although only seconds had passed, Scott's dick was now beginning to throb with such force that it peeped out of the hole in his boxers. As if this was his cue, Isaac tore off Scott's boxers and began kissing his cocked penis.

Scott let out a growl of satisfaction. Brushing up against Isaac's soft but high cheekbones, it was only then that Scott realised the sheer tenderness of Isaac's creamy skin. Against his light brown skin tone, Isaac reminded him of a snowy angel of innocence.

Isaac's angelic lips attuned to Scott's dick.

Even with the enhanced abilities from 'the change,' nothing could have prepared Isaac for the sheer brutality of Scott's now growling member. As if Poseidon speared a great fish, Scott's penis now resided in Isaac's unexpecting mouth.

Though Isaac wanted to gag, his body let out shrieks of pure ecstasy, literally evolving to harness the object inside. Scott relieved a portion of his urge as he unleashed a barrage inside Isaac's mouth.

The warm liquid tasted of honey as Isaac lapped up Scott's ichorous. It filled Isaac's mouth with a rush of great force. As the semen ran it's course, Isaac began to feel a growth of power. The power of a phoenix coursed within Isaac's body, with the raw strength of a thousand Titans.

A mellifluous growl erupted from Scott as he pulled out of Isaac's mouth. Working on pure impulse, Scott rose from the bed to retrieve the set of chains that dwelled under his bed.

Scott grinned at the thought of employing Stiles' chains in such a bashful manner.

Sensing Isaac's disapproval of the events that were about to come, Scott utilized his celestial strength to force Isaac's brawny body around.

It wasn't a mere exercise of passion, but instead a battle for dominance. Scott secured Isaac's arms with the chains. Though Isaac's body seemed to call for Scott's supremacy, his persona was not about to be defeated.

In an attempt to undermine Scott's edict, Isaac allowed 'the change' to overcome him. Before Isaac could even attempt an escape of his compromising position, Scott unleashed his claws into Isaac's perfectly smooth skin.

"Isaac, don't fight it," Scott growled at a barely audible tone.

Beckoning to his command, Isaac's body betrayed him, shifting to his human self.

Scott accessed Isaac's back. For being a werewolf, Isaac was surprisingly well maintained, showing no sign of body hair. His shoulder blades were sharp, discernibly apparent across his smooth back. Scott ripped off Isaac's briefs, releasing his palpitating sheath.

Isaac's penis, now liberated, relished in it's newly established freedom. Isaac raised his buttocks in the air towards Scott's now trembling dick. Scott reached around Isaac's firmly set pelvis and grasped him.

Scott began to play with Isaac's coursing penis and noted its smooth and narrow shaft. In fact, Scott was surprised at the sheer length of Isaac's cocked erection. Spanning the distance of one and a half hands, Isaac's dick appeared to be the same length as his dominant packmate.

Though same in length, Scott's dick stood with a much wider girth. It's tight subtle brown exterior hovered over Isaac's smooth, flawless backside.

Isaac could feel Scott's penis luge towards him and nothing could prepare him for the vigor of penetration. Isaac growled with a mixture of pain and delight. As Scott forced his way deeper into Isaac's body.

Isaac yelped with pain.

"You alright?" Scott asked, moaning as he began a rocking motion.

Isaac was in so much pain that all he could do was expel a loud groan.

"Your tight," Scott stated as he attempted to readjust his penis inside of Isaac's body.

"I guess that's why they invented lube," Isaac retorted.

Isaac awoke with a start, his grey eyes flashing to a yellow glow.

"Breathe," he whispered to himself, relying on the advice of Derek to help him overcome 'the change'. After a few seconds he grasped control of himself and became aware of his surroundings.

Isaac was shocked to find himself completely unclothed in some stranger's bed. It was only then that he noticed the musky but sweet scent that only one werewolf could emanate.

With a deep sigh Isaac turned his head to see Scott's outline tucked underneath the sheets. Though Scott's head was buried in his pillow, Isaac could still make out his deep breathing. The heavy inhale and exhale of his packmate allowed Isaac some peace.

Isaac laid awake, gazing at Scott's barren ceiling. Though Isaac's overall abilities had improved since 'the change,' he was saddened to learn that he still had these 'spells' of memory lost.

All Isaac could seem to remember was going to Derek's place like he usually did. He had no idea what the hell brought him to Scott's house, let alone how they ended up naked in the same bed.

As Isaac was getting out from under the sheets, he noticed a pile of chains at the end of the bed. Within seconds he froze...

Flashes of 'the fridge' attacked him with the force of a thousand archangels.

Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face. As the memories grew with intensity, Isaac felt his heart throb with pain.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he cursed, losing control...feeling himself changing.

As Isaac began to turn, he spotted Scott in the corner of his eye. Unleashing an even more intense battery of memories, Isaac succumbed to the emotion that dwelled within.

"ISAAC!" Scott's voice boomed, laced with a mixture of power and concern.

"ISAAC!" Scott roared again.

Feeling the tug of his power, Isaac slowly returned to his normal self, finding Scott hovering over him in a position of total dominance. Looking into his grey eyes, Scott could see pure fear and heartbreak.

Coming to his senses, Isaac noticed a trail of blood flowing from claw marks that hovered around his heart.

Without a second thought, Scott placed his hand on Isaac's heart, taking deep powerful breaths, drawing the pain from Isaac's heart and into his.

As Isaac's pain was dulled, he embraced Scott, and for the first time in his life, he temporarily forgot the scars of his past.

_**TalkingOwlProductions**_

Edited -A

Story - K


End file.
